


Мимесис

by Shum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мимесис - один из основных принципов эстетики, в самом общем смысле — подражание искусства действительности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мимесис

**1.Things.**

Айзек оставляет в комнате Джексона свои конспекты в тетрадках с цветными листами, свои безразмерные полинялые майки и отпечатки пальцев на гладкой поверхности экрана телевизора. 

Айзек оставляет в машине Джексона свои толстовки, пустые упаковки от соленых крекеров и цветные ручки без колпачков. 

Айзек оставляет внутри Джексона копии своих прикосновений, поцелуев, теплых слов, что клубятся в клетке из ребер молочно – белым туманом, заглушая бесконечный ритм сердца. 

\- У него хорошо развит стокгольмский синдром [1], - говорит Питер, не отрывая взгляда от своего ноутбука. – Ты ведь знаешь, что это такое? 

Джексон кивает и делает запрос в гугле и на него обрушиваются миллионы ссылок, мигая синим курсивом. 

Он не чертов Стайлз, он не может быть в курсе всего, начиная от таблицы умножения и заканчивая особенностями психических расстройств у подростков подверженных насилию в семье. 

Питер ухмыляется и поправляет очки, сползшие на кончик носа. 

\- Это на самом деле достаточно просто. Ищи ответы _в деталях_. 

Айзек хранит на кухне Джексона свою кружку с синим принтом на белом керамическом боку, расставляет свои книги на полке в библиотеке, начиная с самых любимых, зачитанных до пятен от сока и переслащенного чая на потрепанных страницах. 

Айзек хранит свое остывающее тело рядом с Джексоном пустыми ночами, тихо подпевая голосу Марины[2], доносящемуся из приоткрытого окна. 

Айзек прячет все, что осталось от самого себя в пустой жестяной коробке из – под имбирного печенья в верхнем ящике старой антикварной тумбы в гостиной Джексона. 

\- Ведь все это не просто так, - говорит Питер. – Как будто ты и сам не заметил. 

Джексон набирает номер Айзека по памяти и что-то тихо говорит в микрофон, прикрывая губы рукой. 

Джексон слышит на том конце провода шуршащий звук накатывающих на берег волн, слышит что-то про то, чьи-то навязчивые идеи [3], слышит чужой голос, звенящий в тишине одинокого дома как выстрелы в упор. 

Джексон знает, что все вещи Айзека находятся на правильном месте.  
Только он сам найти свое никак не может.  
___  
[1] Стокгольмский синдром - термин популярной психологии, описывающий защитно-подсознательную травматическую связь, взаимную или одностороннюю симпатию, возникающую между жертвой и агрессором в процессе захвата, похищения и/или применения (или угрозы применения) насилия.  
[2] Marina And The Diamonds  
[3] строчка из песни «Obsessions» Marina And The Diamonds

 

**2.Go away.**

Дерек пообещал, что оторвет Джексону голову, если тот еще раз появится на его территории. 

Он сжимает руки в кулаки и пропарывает когтями кожу на ладонях и в его глазах полыхает безумное пламя, сравнимое с адским, когда он спиной закрывает побледневшего Айзека. 

Все вокруг - это плохая экранизация книг Кинга, с бутафорским лесом, софитным полнолунием и картонной стаей оборотней. 

Стайлз держит в руках мешочек с рябиновым пеплом, ножик в рукаве и в его глазах столько ненависти, что ее хватит на еще один небольшой Бейкон Хиллз где-нибудь в чертовой Оклахоме. 

Он смотрит волком, человек с глупой тягой к приключениям, смотрит и оставляет на теле Джексона саднящие ожоги. 

Эллисон стоит в стороне, напряженная, как тетива любимого лука, как заведенная в замахе рука, как взведенный курок. 

Она держит Джексона на прицеле, готовая в одно мгновение нашпиговать его аконитом и свинцом, словно индейку на День Благодарения. 

\- Они не мои, - говорит Джексон, разрезая тишину своим приглушенным темнотой голосом. – Я их не чувствую. 

Дерек рычит, заставляя Скотта поднять полыхающий золотом взгляд. 

\- Ты - идиот. 

Стайлз подбрасывает набитый смертью кусок хлопка в руках, словно играя с холодным огнем.

Айзек смотрит на приготовившегося к драке Джексона мерцающим созвездиями взглядом, и кривит тонкие губы в оскале. Все было решено еще тогда на парковке, когда крики смешивались с воем ветра и тихим ревом движка Порше. 

Айзек прижимает раскрытую ладонь к животу и мысленно просит Джексона уйти.

Просит его больше никогда не появляться рядом с ним/ними, в лучшем случае забыть дорогу к их логову, в худшем – умереть. 

Джексон кричит: 

-Это не мои дети! 

Кричит: 

\- Они не могут быть моими. 

Эллисон выпускает стрелу и закрывает глаза, когда слышит сдавленный рык. 

Стайлз смеется безумным смехом помешанного, а Дерек делает шаг вперед, глядя на тяжело дышащего 

Джексона и скаля острые клыки. 

\- Уходи. 

Айзек слышит ругательства, выплюнутые сквозь зубы, и мысленно продолжает просить о том же.

_«Уходи»._

 

**3.Hear.**

Айзек не позволяет Джексону кричать на их дочь. 

Он прощает ей любые проказы, любые шалости, заканчивающиеся либо порчей дорогостоящей техники, либо царапинами на новой машине.

Айзек не позволяет Джексону проявлять свой отцовский авторитет, что-то запрещая или повышая голос. 

Айзек не поволяет Джексону напоминать себе об отце. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, - говорит он, вертя в руках розовый карандаш. – Каково это терпеть насилие от самого близкого человека. Какого это без конца учиться его прощать. 

Их малышка, их маленькие светло- сиреневое облако, состоящее из улыбок и сверкающих искорок на дне светлых глаз, крутится вокруг легким вихрем, задевая рукой одну из раритетных ваз из коллекции матери Джексона. 

Уже третью. 

Их малышка, их второй шанс, растерянно смотрит на осколки и пытается не заплакать. 

Их малышка, их путь к свету, отступает на пару мелких шажков от надвигающейся бури. 

Айзек закрывает глаза и считает про себя до десяти. 

Джексон подходит к девочке и растягивает губы в слабой улыбке. 

Он говорит:

-Она мне никогда не нравилась. 

Джексон до сих пор слышит тихий голос Айзека, доносящийся до него сквозь пыль времени: 

\- Это страшно быть беззащитным. Мне тогда было семнадцать и да, мои рандеву в запертом холодильнике случались слишком часто. 

Ни Дерек, ни Питер, ни сам Джексон не смогли вытравить из Айзека страх перед замкнутыми пространствами. 

Перед всепоглощающей темнотой и слишком ярким светом. 

Джексон все еще слышит его хриплый шепот: 

\- Мне казалось раньше, что так будет всегда. Что это моя участь - это сдохнуть когда-нибудь от асфиксии[1], глядя в пустые глаза отца. 

Джексон все еще слышит его: 

\- Ты не можешь представить, что это такое. Ты никогда не сможешь себе этого представить. 

Он никак не может доказать ему, что его отец был исключением нежели нормой. 

Он никак не может доказать ему, что не собирается избивать их дочь и запирать ее где бы то ни было. 

Он никак не может доказать ему, что так как с ним, бывает не со всеми. 

Он любит их, любит свою странную семью, какой бы они не была. 

Джексон гладит по голове их маленькую дочурку, их белый флаг, их шанс на спасение и говорит:

-Мы может разбить их все.

Говорит и поворачивается в сторону притихшего Айзека:

-И сделать витраж.  
___  
[1] Асфиксия – удушье.


End file.
